degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 5: Death And All His Friends
FADE IN: INT. CONSTANCE CHURCH-DAY SARAH lies dead in her coffin. Dressed to her best, as usual, the other royals of Constance surround her crying and weeping. Lizzy sits on a pew, wearing a large black hat and dark sunglasses, drinking wine out of a flask. GEGI walks up to her. GEGI: It's tragic what happened to Sarah. LIZZY: Quiet. I'm trying not to think about it. GEGI: Look I'm sorry that Ash is still missing. But Tori and Dani are on high alert and Shiki's men are out looking for her. We'll find her. LIZZY: Oh shut up, I know that. It's just... GEGI: Just what? LIZZY: That skank Sarah is wearing the dress she stole for me and I want it back. GEGI rolls her eyes and walks away as NIALL walks up. NIALL: Hey Lizzy. LIZZY: Niall, hi. NIALL: Sorry about Sarah's death. I know you two were close. They weren't close at all but Lizzy plays along with it. LIZZY: Thank you so much. It means a lot. NIALL: Here I have something for you. Niall hands Lizzy and necklace and puts it around her neck. LIZZY: It's beautiful. Niall smiles. NIALL: I'd love to stay and chat but...gotta get back to class. But have a nice day, Lizzy. Lizzy smiles. LIZZY: Thank you. You too. INT. KIERAN'S TENT-DAY Kieran lays sleeping when Ash walks in. ASH: Wake up you miserable swine. Kieran groans. KIERAN: Oh how lovely. Round two? Oh sorry, I mean round 7? ASH: Shut up! Nothing happened and you know it. KIERAN: If that's what they call it these days. ASH: I'm not stupid. I've heard things around the camp. You do have a girlfriend. That trash that's with Kaylin. And by the way WHY is she here? I thought I had my men kill her. It's so hard to find good help these days. KIERAN: Ok one, she's not my girlfriend. She's someone I have fun with. That's all. Secondly, she brought Kaylin to me. Kaylin wants to kill you and your friends because you outed her history to your father. ASH: I didn't out anything! That was GEGI. Everyone, except Kaylin, knows that. KIERAN: You royals are vicious. ASH: Shut up. I want to leave this god awful place. KIERAN: Well...you can't. ASH: I'm not your property. I can leave when I damn well please. KIERAN: Uh, no you can't love. See my men listen to me and me only. And I told them, that you are our prisoner. Now, you can stay in here with me or you can go back to the cell and I'll inform Kaylin of your presence over tea. And well, you know what that means. You'll be dead before morning. Ash rolls her eyes. ASH: If you touch me...I will kill you. Ash plops herself onto Kieran's bed. INT. LIZZY'S ROOM-DAY Lizzy is sitting in her room reading when Damian walks in. DAMIAN: Hey, honey. LIZZY: What are you doing here? DAMIAN: Now that Ash is with the subhumans, I think it's only fitting that I get her room, seeing that she's gone and Sarah's dead. I'm the new Queen around here. LIZZY laughs. LIZZY: Oh, honey... DAMIAN: It's true. LIZZY: You know what else is true? DAMIAN: What? BOOM! CRACK! Lizzy throws Damian's body out the window. LIZZY: Ugh, I do not have time to deal with this right now. EXT. KIERAN'S CAMP-CONTINUED Kaylin is walking around camp when she catches sight of Yazzy, who is eating a bagel and drinking tea at the breakfast kiosk. KAYLIN: Yazzy! YAZZY: Hey. How you are? KAYLIN: Someone just told me that Princess Ash is here? What the frick, honestly. YAZZY: Kaylin, I know as much as you do. I didn't know she's here. Kieran might have taken her hostage. Let's go talk to him. INT. KIERAN'S TENT-A FEW SECONDS LATER Ash is sitting in a robe on the edge of Kieran's bed when Kaylin and Yazzy wallk in. They gasped. Kieran walks out of the shower, wearing nothing, and smiles. KIERAN: Well this is awkward. (he laughs) Yazzy's heart sinks at the site of Kieran with another woman and instantly runs out the camp. KAYLIN: You piece of- ASH: Don't over exert yourself Kaylin. KAYLIN: Die. Kaylin whips out her sword and she and Ash begin fighting. KIERAN: Chick fight? Sweet, give me a couple minutes to get the lube. Kaylin manages to slice a lock of Ash's hair but Ash grabs her arm, twist it all the way around, and hurls her to the wall, hitting her head, and falling down. ASH: Oh honey...only a fool goes against me. Ash sashays her way out of the tent and back into the forest. EXT. FOREST-NIGHT Dani, Queen Tori, and other search party members are wandering around the forest looking for Ash when Yazzy hurls herself from the tree. QUEEN TORI: Who are you? YAZZY: Someone who can help you. DANI: We don't need your help, I'm sorry. YAZZY: Believe me...you want it. I can send you to the man who killed King Shiki. FADE OUT Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 6: A New Dawn *The wife of Cam, the man who Ash killed, comes to Constance, looking for answers of her husband's sudden death. *Lizzy's ex-boyfriend Jellal comes to town and she is torn between two boys. *Yazzy leads Queen Tori and Dani to Kieran's camp where a battle ensures. *Kaylin makes her return to Constance. Category:Blog posts